Vampiros VS Mutantes
by Ultear26
Summary: Abril se entera de que tiene una hermana gemela, lo que no sabe es que ella tiene un oscuro secreto que se llevara a la tumba, tendrán que derrotar a el clan de las sombras, quien tiene a una persona a la que deben recuperar con desesperación de parte de las tortugas; SuperNinja2911 no decidió continuarla así que la continuare yo :) desde el capitulo 6 serán mios
1. Prólogo

Catalina O'Neill y Abril O´Neill son gemelas, aun que Abril no lo sepa, pero una noche se encontraran y se empezarán a conocerse y a ayudarse mutuamente.  
Lo más extraño de esa pequeña familia, es que Catalina es vampiro, bueno, un híbrido, mitad humano, mitad vampiro.  
Esta peculiar familia, tendrá que pasar buenos y malos ratos y, bueno, quien lo sabe, tal vez hallar a su amor no estaría mal, ¿no?


	2. Capítulo 1

Era de noche en las calles de New York y un grupo de adolescentes se dirigían a una fiesta en la casa de un amigo, y en esa misma calle venía Abril, dirigiéndose a las alcantarillas a visitar a sus amigos tortugas. Sin darse cuenta los cuerpo de los adolescentes fueron cayendo uno a uno al suelo gracias a alguien que los estaba matando, y ese alguien no era nada más, ni nada menos que Catalina, quien le estaba tomando la sangre a todos ellos.  
Abril se había dado cuenta de ello, y saco su Tessen para defenderse.

Catalina ya había terminado con los adolescentes y se acercaba a Abril a toda prisa. Antes de morderla la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.  
Catalina: ¿A-Abril? - Preguntó atónita  
Abril: ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? - Respondió algo atemorizada  
Catalina no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Abril empezó a seguirla a la misma velocidad de ella.  
Abril: ¡¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?! - Le gritó  
Catalina: ¡a ti no te interesa! - Le gritó de vuelta y aumentó su velocidad, perdiéndola de vista.  
Abril quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, ningún humano podría alcanzar esa velocidad. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto volvió a tomar su camino a las alcantarillas.  
Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar "¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba, se detuvo al ver los cuerpos de los adolescentes, se acerco a uno y le tomó el brazo, "no hay sangre" se dijo sorprendida, revisó todo el cuerpo buscando rastros de sangre, pero nada. Paró al encontrarse una mordida en el cuello "pero que…" se detuvo al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente "mejor me voy" dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo con dirección a las alcantarillas.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gracias por apoyarme y por sus reviews :)**

* * *

Abril llegó lo más rápido que pudo a las alcantarillas, para poder evitar a las miles de personas que ya se estaban acercando a lo que era "la escena del crimen"  
*al llegar a las alcantarillas*  
Estaban todos en lo suyo, Leo viendo héroes espaciales, Raph dándole de comer a Spike, Donnie en su laboratorio y Mikey bailando. Mikey se percató de que había llegado April dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se acerco a ella.  
Mikey: hola Abril, ¿Cómo esta…? - Vio que había algo detrás de ella - ¿¡QUE ES ESO!? - Gritó, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta y vieran a donde apuntaba él.  
Justo donde apuntaba había una sombra mirando a todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando se desvaneció como humo.  
X: Hola - Se escucho por toda la guarida  
Todos miraban a todas partes mientras sacaban sus armas  
X: Descuiden, no les voy a hacer daño… - Hizo una pausa dramática - Por ahora…  
Después de eso la voz cesó y se escucho un grito no tan lejos de donde estaban.  
Los cinco fueron recorriendo las alcantarillas y se encontraron con Catalina tirada en el piso, haciéndose la desmayada.  
Abril: Hay que ayudarla - Le dijo a las tortugas  
Leo: no podemos llevarla a la guarida  
De repente Catalina abrió lentamente los ojos, como si estuviera despertando y al ver a las tortugas se "sorprendió"  
Catalina: hola - Dijo algo "extrañada"

*en alguna parte de Tokio*

X: ¿Podrás con esto? - Preguntó un señor sentado en un especie de trono (como el de destructor, pero más obscuro)  
Z: Si, padre - Dijo una chica que aparentaba unos 15 años.  
X: Bien, Shizuka.  
Y: Pero Toranosuke…  
Toranosuke: NI UNA PALABRA MÁS - elevó la voz - Shizuka podrá, yo la he entrenado y lo sabes bien, Ryuta.  
Ryuta: Si, pero…  
Shizuka: Acéptalo, estas celoso por que el tiene tanta confianza como para mandarme a mí y no a ti - Le sacó la lengua.  
Ryuta: ¿Qué? No, solo digo que te pueden hacer daño, ¿no?  
Shizuka: ¿Qué? A mí no… - Toranosuke le interrumpió  
Toranosuke: Cierto, por eso tú la vas a acompañar.  
Shizuka y Ryuta: ¿QUÉ?  
Shizuka: pero padre… - Fue interrumpida  
Toranosuke: Pero nada, ya he hablado - Dijo hartado - Ahora vayan a preparar sus maletas  
Shizuka y Ryuta: Sí señor.  
Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones a preparar sus maletas.  
Ryuta era un joven de 17 años, muy guapo la verdad. Ha estado junto a Shizuka desde que nació, o eso cree ella.  
"No puedo creer que no confía en mí, digo, sé que he hecho un par de fechorías sin su permiso, y tengo esta estúpida enfermedad por culpa de una tal Catalina, creo, pero esa no es razón como para mandarme a un guardaespaldas, NI SIQUIERA LO NECESITO, yo puedo sola" pensó Shizuka  
Shizuka: Y sola lo haré - Susurró

* * *

**Actualizare cada semana chau chau**


	4. Capitulo 3

Catalina: Hola - Dijo algo "extrañada"  
Abril: Hola, ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó preocupada.  
Catalina: Am… no… lo… sé  
Raph: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Y por qué no te asustaste?  
Catalina: he visto cosas más feas que tú  
Raph: te voy a… - Leo le impidió la pasada con su mano.  
Mikey: jejeje, ya me agrada esta chica - Dijo con una sonrisa  
Abril: Vamos, Hay que llevarla a la guarida  
Leo: no podemos llevarla a la guarida  
April: ¿Por qué no?  
Leo: porque no, Sensei nos podría matar si llevamos a alguien allí - Dijo serio  
April: Pero pudo haberse lastimado  
Mientras ellos discutían, Catalina se había parado y empezado a caminar a la salida.  
Raph: ¿y tú dónde vas?  
Catalina: ¿A mí casa? - Preguntó obvia  
Leo: ¿ves? Ella ya se quiere ir  
Abril le dio una mirada tan fría como el hielo.  
Leo: está bien, está bien, ¿quieres ir a nuestra guarida?- preguntó de mala gana  
Catalina: no se… creo que sería mejor que me fuera - Preguntó fingiendo, CLARO QUE QUERÍA, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermana, pero si ella se daba cuenta de que era un ser de la noche, de seguro saldría corriendo y no la querría ver más. Además, si los mutantes se daban cuenta de ello, de seguro la matarían, si su especie es la más odiada de todas.  
Abril: por favor - Suplicó  
Catalina: está bien… supongo - Aceptó "¡bien!" pensó, "cayeron redonditos"  
Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la guarida.  
Donnie: y bien señorita desconocida, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Catalina no había pensado en eso antes, "ups" pensó  
Catalina: Catalina - Dijo intentando no decir su apellido  
Abril: ¿Catalina qué? - "maldición" pensó Catalina  
Catalina: Catalina... Ramírez, ¿y ustedes cómo se llaman?- intentó cambiar el tema.  
Abril: bueno, yo me llamo Abril O'Neil y ellos son, Donnie, Leo, Mikey y Raph - Dijo apuntando a cada uno de ellos  
Leo: y… ¿qué haces en las alcantarillas?  
Catalina: siempre ando por aquí, me ayuda a desconectarme del mundo  
Mikey: ¿y no te molesta el olor?  
Catalina: no, de donde vengo huele casi igual - "comparado al olor a muerto de donde vengo" pensó  
Llegaron a la guarida y cada uno fue a hacer lo que hacía, mientras que Abril y Catalina se quedaron conversando  
Abril: y… ¿de dónde vienes?  
Catalina: de… Miami - Inventó rápido  
Abril: ¿Miami?, a mí me encantaría ir allí - Dijo sonriente  
Donnie salió de su laboratorio y le dijo a Mikey  
Donnie: ¿no crees que ver a esa tal Catalina, es cómo ver a Abril al espejo?  
Mikey: o tal vez, estás tan enamorado de Abril, que ves su cara en todas las chicas - Empezó a reír pero se cayó cuando Donnie le dio un zape - Auch, ¿y eso por qué?  
Donnie: por idiota - Dijo algo molesto


	5. Capítulo 4

Catalina salió de las alcantarillas y se dirigió a su casa, en el camino algo se le pasó por el frente, y por iniciativa, lo persiguió.  
Lo estuvo persiguiendo por unos 15 minutos, hasta que lo alcanzó y no era nada más, ni nada menos que Shizuka, quien la miraba con odio puro.  
Catalina: hola "Shizuka"  
Shizuka: hola, Catalina, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que hiciste lo que soy ahora…- iba a continuar, pero Catalina le interrumpió  
Catalina: te salvé la vida - Alzó la voz algo molesta  
Shizuka: solo la empeoraste  
Shizuka intentó atacar a Catalina, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó pasando por debajo de sus piernas y le pegó una patada en su espalda.  
Catalina: ¿y cómo está Toranosuke? - Preguntó despreocupada ante los golpes que intentaba dar Shizuka.  
Shizuka: a ti no te interesa - Le intentó dar con sus katanas, pero Catalina se agachó y le pegó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Shizuka soltara sus armas.  
Catalina: cierto no me interesa, pero tengo que ser cortés, ¿no?  
Shizuka: No creo - Intentó pegarle en una pierna, pero Catalina saltó  
Catalina: ¿y qué hay de Ryuta?, ¿no te acompañó?  
Shizuka: No - "le retrasé el despertador y no alcanzó a salir"  
Catalina: JA, lo sabía, Toranosuke te mandó con él, pero saliste sola - Le leyó la mente.  
Shizuka: ¿cómo lo supiste? - Paró de pelear  
Catalina: te leí la mente  
Shizuka: eso trampa - Iba a atacarla, pero Catalina la detuvo con la mano "telequinesis" pensó Shizuka  
**(N/A: Catalina, por ser de la "realeza" en los Vampiros, tiene más de un poder, igual que Abril)**  
Catalina: no es trampa mí querida Shizuka, es astucia - Dicho esto la tiró a una pared cercana de donde estaban - ¿Sigues tomando la pócima que te di?  
Shizuka: no es opcional. Si no la tomo, me quemo con el sol y tendría 15 para siempre - Dijo mientras la veía con una mirada de: es TÚ culpa  
Catalina: NO ES MÍ CULPA - Alza la voz - SI YO NO TE HUBIERA MORDIDO, NO TENDRÍAMOS ESTA CONVERSACIÓN  
Shizuka: TAL VEZ ESO QUERÍA, TAL VEZ NO QUERÍA ESTAR OBLIGADA A TOMAR UNA COSA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE QUE TIENE PARA MANTENERME UN TERCIO HUMANA.  
Catalina: te las digo ahorita, tiene patas de ranas, saliva de mutante, lagrimas de sirena y una uña de ogro – dijo sonriendo con malicia  
Shizuka: ¿¡QUE COSA!?- pregunta mientras se ponía verde del asco.  
Catalina se empieza a reír a carcajadas burlándose de la cara de Shizuka  
Shizuka: ¿¡qué cosa es tan graciosa!?  
Catalina: jaja que no jaja no tiene esos jaja ingredientes - Se cae de tanta risa.  
Catalina intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no podía, fue muy graciosa la cara que puso cuando lo dijo. Shizuka aprovechó el hecho de que Catalina no le prestaba atención e intentó atacarla, pero Catalina se paró de golpe, con la cara tan roja como un tomate pálido, y lo detuvo mentalmente antes de que pudiera hacer algo.  
Catalina: tiene agua de río, canela, hojas de roble y esencia de moras, es asqueroso, pero hay que hacerlo si quieres ser normal - Petrificó a Shizuka un momento, la movió unos edificios más allá, la volvió a la normalidad y se fue a su casa.  
Shizuka: ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CATALINA! - Le gritó furiosa  
Catalina: ¡¿EN EFECTIVO O CHEQUE?! - Gritó burlona mientras se iba volando  
Shizuka, como era un vampiro, tenía un poder, y ese poder era leer las mentes, así que, cuando Catalina se fue volando, le leyó la mente y se encontró con que tenía una media hermana que veía el futuro de 13 años  
Shizuka: Perfecto…- Puso una sonrisa que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

En las alcantarillas.

Abril se había ido a entrenar con Splinter; Mikey y Raph estaban jugando videojuegos Leo estaba meditando y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio. Raph, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en Catalina, era tanta la desconcentración que ya había perdido contra Mikey 2 veces seguidas.  
Mikey: y… TE GANÉ POR 3 VEZ SEGUIDAS - Gritó de alegría empezando a bailar - Ajá, soy el mejor, ajá  
Raph: ajá…- Se fue a sentar al sillón con un semblante pensador.  
A Mikey se le hizo raro que Raph no le diera un zape o le pidiera la revancha.  
Mikey: ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él y le tocaba la frente.  
Raph: ¿eh? A, sí… sí estoy bien- dijo desconcentrado  
Mikey: a mí se me hace que no. Será por… - puso una sonrisa juguetona - TE GUSTA CATALINA  
Raph: ¿¡qué!? - Preguntó volviendo rápidamente a la realidad  
Mikey: Que a ti te gustó Catalina, la chica que se parece a Abril - Empezó a reír - ¿quién lo hubiera creído? RAPHAEL SE HA ENAMORADO. Jaja RAPH SE HA ENAMORADO- empezó a cantar mientras corría - RAPH SE HA ENAMORADO jaja.  
Leo: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No ven que quiero meditar?  
Mikey: es que Raph se ha en… - Raph le tapó la boca con su mano.  
Raph: nada, solo que está muy emocionado porque me ha ganado en los videojuegos - Esbozó una sonrisa falsa  
Leo: está bien… pero para la próxima no hagan tanto ruido  
Raph: ok  
Mikey, como tenía la boca tapada, solo levantó el dedo pulgar. Leonardo se fue y Raph le destapó la boca a Mikey.  
Raph: no me gusta Catalina, solo la encuentro… extraña.  
Mikey: ¿extraña que oculta algo o extraña interesante?  
Raph: la primera, encuentro que tiene algo raro.  
Mikey: o será que estás enamorado… - Susurra con una sonrisa coqueta  
Raph: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- le gritó furioso  
Mikey: nada - Se fue corriendo  
Volviendo con Catalina  
Catalina había ido a su casa para cenar. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su media hermana Talía, pero se sorprendió al ver que no respondía a sus llamados, así que fue a ver a su habitación. Y lo que vio ahí no le gusto nada…


	6. Capitulo 5

Catalina: Oh… no- dijo sosteniendo una nota.  
"tu hermana me servirá de mucho…"  
Catalina: hay Drácula - Dijo mientras guardaba la nota en uno de sus bolsillos - Ahí vo.  
Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con hacia donde se habían llevado a Talía por el rastro de olor que dejaron  
Estaba corriendo sin darse cuenta que habían unos Kraangs caminando por ahí. Ellos, al sentir que algo pasaba por al lado suyo, dispararon a diestra y siniestra, dándole a Catalina en el brazo derecho y rosando en la parte izquierda de su torso.  
Catalina: que mier… - se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con unos Kraangs acercándose rápidamente.  
Los Kraangs intentaban darle, pero ella los evitaba, aun que igual le daba uno que otro.  
Catalina les daba con todo lo que tenía, pero al parecer no era suficiente, ya que empezaban a aparecer más y más.  
Catalina: ya me aburrí - Dicho esto, le quitó a un Kraang su pistola (o lo que sea) y empezó a disparar a todos lados, dándole a cada uno en la cabeza.  
Por mera coincidencia, iban pasando las tortugas, que, al escuchar disparos, fueron al ataque.  
Leonardo sacó sus Katanas y se dispuso a atacar por donde estaba Catalina, quitándose a los Kraangs que estaba matando.  
Catalina: ¡oye! - Se quejó, lo dejó y se fue a pelear por otro lado. Pero antes de que hiciera algo Donnie había roto las cabezas de la mayoría - ¿En serio? - Se fue por otro lado para atacar, pero Mikey se interpuso con sus Nunchakus - Ah por el nombre de… - Se fue por el último lado que quedaba, pero se interpuso Raph - Oh, no, eso sí que no - Saltó sobre Raph para quedar delante de él, lo cual no le agradó mucho, intentó rodearla, pero ella se había adelantado y empezado a disparar a las cabezas.  
~5 minutos después~  
Ya habían acabado con todos los Kraangs y Catalina ya se iba.  
Leo: ¿y tú dónde vas? - Preguntó mientras guardaba sus Katannas.  
Catalina: Que ti ¿Me puedo ir? - se notaba que estaba apurada.  
Raph: ¿y sin agradecer?  
Catalina: Podía hacerlo sola - Dijo enojándose poco a poco.  
Raph: si claro, se nota por tus heridas - dijo irónico  
Catalina: ¿qué? - en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía heridas por todas partes - ups, jeje, bueno, me tengo que ir - iba a saltar, pero una mano le impidió  
Raph: ¿a dónde vas con gran apuro? - preguntó curioso  
Catalina: ¿si se los digo me dejarán en paz? - Preguntó ya fastidiada.  
Leo: si, claro  
Todos se posicionaron delante de Catalina, para que contara su historia.  
Catalina: Bien, secuestraron a mi hermana, y debo ir a rescatarla - Dijo para después saltar a un edificio cercano, dejando a las tortugas con la palabra en la boca.  
Ellos no dudaron en seguirla.

Después de dos minutos, Catalina se dio cuenta de una presencia, o más bien cuatro, entonces paró en seco, haciendo que las tortugas cayeran uno sobre otro, mientras Catalina les apuntaba con una Katanna que le quitó a Leo unos segundos antes.  
Catalina: ¿por qué me siguen? - Preguntó autoritaria acercando la Katanna a la cara de Leo, Donnie, Mikey y, aún más cerca, a Raph.  
Raph: jeje - Se rasca la nuca - Em… solo queríamos ver si… podíamos… ¿ayudar? - Miró la Katanna - … Podrías… - Dijo refiriéndose a la Katanna  
Catalina quitó la Katanna de la cara de Raph y se la tiró a Leo.  
Leo: AHHH - gritó al ver que la Katana iba directo a su cabeza, se agachó, mientras que la Katanna quedó incrustada en la pared  
Catalina: ¿ayudar? JA, ni siquiera saben a lo que me enfrento - Dijo seria - Ustedes no son ni un cuarto de lo que ella puede.  
Donnie: ¿cómo podrías saberlo? - preguntó mientras se paraba  
Catalina: los he visto pelear… y demuestran debilidad al enfrentarse al enemigo - Se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a las Tortugas.  
Raph: te voy a demostrar que es debilidad - corrió hacia Catalina, pero ella lo tomó del cuello antes de pudiera hacer algún movimiento  
Catalina: débil - Masculló con indiferencia - Ahora, si no les molesta, tengo unos traseros que patear  
Mikey: ¿y no te podemos ayudar? - Hizo ojos de perrito  
Catalina: Hay drácula - Susurró con aburrimiento y desesperación - Bien… creo que pueden ayudar - Dijo rendida  
Las Tortugas celebraron  
Leo: no te arrepentirás - dijo con una sonrisa.  
Catalina: como sea - Rodó los ojos y saltó a un edificio que estaba al lado  
Las tortugas la siguieron hasta una pequeña base militar abandonada que estaba a las afueras de New York. Subieron al techo, mientras miraban por el ventanal de ahí.  
Raph: ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
Catalina: Shh - Mandó a callar, miró atentamente a una zona oscura, donde entraban y salían muchos guardias - Ahí está - Apuntó con el dedo.  
Mikey quedó embobado al verla, tenía puesto lo mismo que Catalina, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, unos jeans negros y una polera sin mangas negra, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo.  
Mikey: es hermosa… - susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero igual lo escucharon, haciendo que los otros tres hermanos dieran una carcajada tan fuerte como para que los guardias los oyeran.  
Catalina: mierda… Tenemos que irnos - Dijo evitando las balas que disparaban.  
Raph: ¿y perderme la pelea? Ni loco - Dicho esto bajó de un salto a la batalla  
Catalina: idiota - Pensó - vengan, ayúdenme a salvar a su hermano - Dijo rodando los ojos y saltando. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
Empezaron a golpear a todos los que se les cruzaban.  
Catalina: son muchos, tenemos que irnos.  
Raph: NUNCA - Dijo a lo que se alejaba, demostrando que no se quería ir.  
Catalina: Más idiota no puedes ser - se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente. Lo tomó a los hombros y empezó a correr hacia las alcantarillas.  
Mikey: ¿quién era ella? - preguntó mientras corrían  
Catalina: Mi hermana, bueno, media hermana - dijo agarradando fuertemente a Raph.  
Leo: oye, ¿no necesitas ayuda? - preguntó refiriéndose a Raph  
Catalina: ¿qué? ¿Esto?, no, no pesa nada - para ella era como una pluma, claro con la súper fuerza, obvio que no iba a pesar.  
Leo: está bien… creo - dijo esto último bajo.  
Donnie: ¿qué es eso? - dijo apuntando a una sombra que se movía.  
Leo: la pregunta no es qué, es quién - dijo ocultándose detrás de una pared.  
Catalina: es Abril. ABRIL - le gritó. La chica se dio vuelta y saludó con la mano, mientras avanzaba.  
April: hola chicos… - se interrumpió a si misma al ver que Catalina estaba cargando a Raph - ¿no debería ser eso al revés? - todos dieron una pequeña carcajada - ya en serio, ¿Qué le pasó?  
Mikey: Catalina lo golpeó y ahora lo está cargando - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

**Publicare cada jueves un capitulo en cada uno de mis fics (son 2)**

**Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias e ideas**

**Desde el próximo capitulo serán ****míos**

**cuídense**

**bye bye**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Soy Ultear :D**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Escrito y dirigido por mi, claro xD**

**Bien, desde este cap serán mías las ideas ^^**

**Sin mas los dejo con el cap**

* * *

**En el Tokio**

**********·10:00 a.m********·******************

*Shizuka había entregado a Talia a su padre, ella estaba encadenada y con un parche en la boca*

\- ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunto Toranosuke con un tono serio y frió viendo a Talia que no entendía nada y estaba aterrada

\- Es la media hermana de la princesa Catalina - Dijo Shizuka lanzando a Talia a los pies de su padre - De la que me enfermo... - Dijo Shizuka mirando hacia otro lado apenada

\- A este paso ambos morirán - Pensó Talia en una visión que tuvo al verlos - Pero Shizuka, tu... - Pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas

\- Enciérrala - Dijo Toranosuke mientras que Shizuka tiraba de las cadenas jalando y lastimando a Talia

*Shizuka metió a Talia en una celda aun encadenada para que ella no saliera*

\- No te preocupes Talia... - Dijo Shizuka cerrando la celda y poniéndole candado - Gracias a ti Catalina vendrá y al fin tendré mi venganza - Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa maliciosa tirando la llave - Adiós...

**En las Alcantarillas**

*Catalina estaba caminando de un lugar para otro sin saber que hacer*

\- Ya párale Catalina - Dijo Leo tratando de calmarle pero ella se desesperaba cada vez más

\- No puedo, tienen a mi hermana - Dice tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque no le fue muy bien

\- Tu hermana estará bien - Le dijo Abril a Catalina sonando dulce

\- Es que... es mi hermana - Dijo desesperada - "Es como si te tuvieran a ti" - Pensó - "Creo que si eso pasara estaría peor" - Pensó sin dejar de caminar de preocupación - "¿Qué quieren que mi hermana haga?" - Pensó sentándose en el sofá con las manos en la cara - "Dijo que les seria útil, pero..., para que?" - Pensaba Catalina impaciente - "Ojalá no le pase nada" - Pensó desesperándose más

*Los chicos entendían su fastidio pero ya empezaba a hartar*

\- Voy a ir a buscar a mi hermana - Les dijo Catalina a los chicos dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Pero, pueden hacerte daño - Dijo Abril preocupada por Catalina, ella no sabía por que pero no quería que Catalina saliera lastimada

\- Es mi hermana e iré con ella - Dijo yéndose pensando que nadie la seguiría

* * *

**Perdón por si me demoré, estaba ocupada**

**Ya no podré publicar cada jueves**

**Sólo de vez en cuanto**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Gracias por leer**

**Cuídense**

**Bye bye**

**PD: Terminaré este FIC cueste lo que me cueste, lo prometo ;D**

**PD 2: Es mega corto, el tiempo no me alcanza y se me terminan las ideas**


End file.
